darkiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Nik's Server
Nik's Server was a Minecraft server hosted by Nikriontra that ran from 2011-2014. The events that occured on the server primarily evolved into what is now known today as the world of Darkiverse. In 2011, Minecraft player InvaderNik created a Minecraft server after previous failed attempts. From 2011-2014 the server ran changing maps and gamemodes, as well as running a Feed the Beast server. The server was officially shut down in early 2014 due to technical difficulties. It was replaced by Jordan's Server, which ran until 2015 when it was shut down permanently. Up to the server's Port O'Sey playthrough, the server ran on a cracked version of Minecraft. However, before the implemented security updates of version 1.6. InvaderNik and the server moderators purchased the game and the server was officially legitimate, although cracked players were still allowed to play until update 1.7.2. Key Players What is important to understand is, is that the Darkiverse world has been shaped and influenced by several different people, all of whom have added their own flavours and marks onto the world. The server had a player base of around 7 people, but the mentioned four are credited with being major influences behind Darkiverse. Nik (InvaderNik, changed to Nikriontra) Nikriontra was the host of the server and was often the one who established the boundaries of the server and the background behind its political roleplay. Along with maintaining order on the server, he is also the 'loremaster' in which recorded the events that transpired and later depicted them into the events of this wikia. He is credited with the creation of the Capitol Dominion as well as the United Mushroom Union. Jordan (F2P_Scout) Jordan was the server's primary builder. He built many large impressive buildings, tanks and structures. He is credited with creating the Withered Faction, the Thorian Empire, the Trojans and was instrumental in the events that transpired in the Port Syrianis server. Jarod (Jay_Ninja_1) Jarod was a driving force behind the politics. Jarod's primary additions to Darkiverse is the Shimian Republic, in which he used his interest in Japanese culture to place his mark on on Darkiverse. He is also credited with the Republic of Port O'Sey and the associated political scenarios that went with it. Jarod Freeman Sr. is his Darkiverse alias during the Port O'Sey server. Cameron (Chimely) Cameron was a smart individual who used his knowledge of command blocks to help construct buildings and plan infrastructure. Cam is primarily credited with participating in the Port Syrianis servers and is responsible for the Port Syrianis Mafia and the Syrianis Vikings. Special Mentions: Bethany (Bethyboo) and Darian (Hime027) helped bring life to the server with their positive personalities which often contrasted with the dark political elements. History First Server (The UMU) The first playthrough hosted by the server led to the creation of the United Mushroom Union. The server's playerbase opted to do a creative build world on a Mushroom island, seeing as the Mushroom biome was relatively new at the time. The original playerbase, which consisted of InvaderNik and two other players founded a small player-led government known as the Mushroom Republic. The government served no other role than as a roleplay device, and most of the time spent on the server went towards building small tanks, ships, structures and other such things. As the server progressed, a large portion of time was spent towards minigames. InvaderNik built a functioning Spleef Arena while a few others built 'Call of Minecraft' maps. Later on, the players migrated to a jungle biome and played a game of survival in a small walled section. The UMU server was shut down sometime in late 2011. The UMU server was followed up by a few small survival games. srvov.png|A shot of the main island. The two Hitler statues were built as part of a competition to see who could build a better Fuhrer. srvmp.png|The castle complex which serves as the inspiration for the Mushroom Plateau. This was the de jure capital of the roleplay UMU, but it was never formally used. srvmem.png|A memorial built to remember the destruction caused after the server was griefed by a former player named Jonathan. srvct.png|Every single server had a court similar to this. Player disputes and server-wide instances of grief were solved here. servos.png|The UMU's original origin story. Read if you wish to lose some braincells. srvpon.png|The pride and joy of the server. The parade of nations and the fleet, which served as the inspiration for the Mushroom Fleet. srvys.png|The original Yellow Star built by Nikriontra. '''''EXCLAIMER: '''If you are wondering why there are so many swastikas, the primary playerbase was made up of war enthusiasts and military vehicle fanatics. At the time our group was divided between Axis/Allies fans, with me (Nikriontra) dead square in the middle. Both Soviet and Nazi symbolism are seen here and feature very prominentely throughout the many servers. '' Second Server (The Capitol) The second creative server was also one of the shortest and less remembered. It started off as survival but changed to creative. This server is responsible for the creation of the Capitol Dominion and the introduction of the Trojan Wars. It was F2P_Scout that created the Capitol's symbol. In this roleplay, a foreign nation known as the Capitol invaded the neighbouring Trojan Desert and occupied its capital city Jurgenburg. F2P_Scout built a runway near the city and placed Capitol planes on it. There were also a few other player-made factions but they have been forgotten. The server was eventually closed down and forgotten about. MCSspire.png|The spire which served as the inspiration for the Celeran Tower. The Capitol symbol is shown here. MCScourt.png|The server's player court, situated in the vicinity of the Spire. MCSplane.png| A Capitol plane built by F2P_Scout. This is where the Capitol symbol was built for the first time. MCSsymbol.png|The Withered symbol is seen here for the first time. MCScity.png|Jurgenburg City, consisting primarily of slums. Third Server (The Black Sands) The third creative server was short-lived and was the last of the unorganised RP servers. This server brought about the creation of the Withered Faction by F2P_Scout. The Black Sands was built by him and consisted of a flat city made of bedrock. Close to the city was a redstone college built by several of the players and the server quickly turned into a college lifestyle roleplay. Unfortunetely, the save was lost so no pictures are available. Fourth Server (The Republic of Port O'Sey) Considered to be the best Darkiverse server, the Port O'Sey server brought about a new era of political roleplay for the server. It started by establishing a pirate-themed shanty town. After building the basic neccesities, Jay_Ninja_1 arrived and later offered to become mayor of the server, to which everyone all agreed. He then formed JayCorp and began to sell land, enforcing a strict system of rules supported and overseen by Nik. He then formed the Republic of Port O'Sey and built the national symbol virtually everywhere. During the Republic's rule, Nikriontra served as the server's banker, managing the payment system and offering loans. Players amassed money by selling services such as food and drinks in roleplay sessions and by winning horse races. (Horse racing was a big hit on the server due to the introduction of horses.) The infamous Black September began when Jay_Ninja_1 resigned unexpectedly and left the city to build another one just outside in the mountains. Nikriontra was notified by F2P_Scout who was worried that Jay could resort to griefing. Upon coming on, a torrent of abuse in the chat occured between pro-Republic Nikriontra and Falcon Empire loyalist Jay_Ninja_1. This conflict came to its climax when Jay griefed large portions of the city, including F2P_Scout's manor, his Thorian windmill, the JayCorp headquarters and his own home. Upon discovering the damage, Jay was jailed and stripped of his OP powers. In frustration, Nik and F2P_Scout razed Jay_Ninja's temple to the ground. Jay_Ninja_1 was brought before the player court, to be tried for his actions. Because the damage was concentrated mostly on Jay_Ninja_1 and F2P_Scout's property, F2P_Scout ultimately held the final say in the matter as he was the actual victim of the griefing. He chose to forgive Jay, and thus the player court ruled to let Jay go free, but with his OP privileges suspended. He was ordered to repair the damage done to public infrastructure. F2P_Scout's kindness led to the return of stability and peace on the server, and Jay_Ninja_1 remained in the server. The server continued to thrive until it was griefed heavily by another player, whose account was hijacked. (There was a suspect, but the case was never formally closed.) Nikriontra chose not to include the second griefing in the Darkiverse lore. The server was shut down shortly after. poscbd.png|Port O'Sey's central business district featuring the Big Three: The Monolith (A casino,) the JayCorp headquarters and the Nik Industries building. posjce.png|The entrance to JayCorp prior to Black September. posabs.png|The Ground Zero memorial built on the foundations of the JayCorp building following Black September. posols.png|A description explaining the events of the terrorist bombings during the Republic Crisis posdt.png|A shot of the city faicing in the direction of the main street. poshr.png|The city's horse-racing track, which provided plenty of entertainment. posin.png|A shot of the city looking inward from the harbour. posth.png|The city town hall, which served as the player's court. Fifth Server (Port Syrianis)